Arranged marriage! Child YusakuxAdult Ryoken (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains)
by Tsukiko05
Summary: Originally posted on my wattpad profile... Kiyoshi Kogami arranged marriage for his son, Ryoken. But, instead of his bride to be girl or boy at his age, Ryoken meets Yusaku... Who also happens to be... A 10 years old kid... Will Ryoken be with little Yusaku or...? Find out! BoyxBoy - don't like it, don't read it
1. Prologue

\- Ahh I lost. - Said the blue haired man.

Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami giggles saying:

\- Fujiki-san you're still weak in chess... Now, give me the reward. It's 1 million yen.

He said:

\- But, I don't have so much money... I know that I owe you, but...

Dr. Kogami said:

\- Then, let's make a deal. I heard you got a son. I also got a son. He's at age to get married.

Dr. Fujiki asked panicking:

\- But, my son is still a kid... How he can get married to your son?

Dr. Kogami answered:

\- I know that there's age gap, but... That's the only way you to pay your debut.

The blue haired man sighs saying:

\- Fine... I'll give Yusaku to your son. I hope this will pay my debut...

Dr. Kogami gives him hand saying:

\- Then we got deal Fujiki-san.

He shakes hand with him saying:

\- Yes, Dr. Kogami.

That night, Yusaku's and Ryoken's destiny was sealed. Turn the page to follow their story.


	2. 1

\- Ryoken. Finally you came on age to get married. Also, I talked with one of my old friends who happens to have a son. Since you told me that you're gay and refused to date a girl, I agreed on this only because you're my only son. So, he lost to me and he promised me that he'll give his son to be your bride or groom... Never mind... Will you accept it? - Asked the black haired man.

The white with light purple highlights haired boy said:

\- Wait, dad... How can you decide about my love life? Maybe I got lover!

Kiyoshi said:

\- That man owns me. So, he gave you his son to be your bride. Be grateful!

Ryoken bites lips and looked down saying:

\- I undestand, father... I'll marry that boy...

Kiyoshi smiles saying:

\- And his name is Yusaku Fujiki. You'll meet him soon... He's sweet boy.

Ryoken nods uninterested and leaves the room. Kiyoshi grins saying:

\- Oh... I forgot to tell him that this boy is...


	3. 2

Ryoken was standing there in shock. He just met Yusaku and couldn't believe it. He was just a kid.

\- Hmm, so you're my husband. - Said the dark blue hair with light blue bangs with pink accents haired boy.

Ryoken answered:

\- Y-yes. I'm Ryoken Kogami...

Little Yusaku smiles coming closer to him and said:

\- Hmm... I like you. You're cute. You got pretty eyes.

Ryoken blushes and gulps. Because of his father, he end up with 10 years old kid. Everyone will make fun of him. Yusaku looked at him saying:

\- I see... You're quiet type. I love quiet people. I'm glad that I'm your bride, Ryoken.

Ryoken smiles a bit asking:

\- W-why did you accept someone like me? I know you didn't got choice but... You're still a kid... You'll need to have own life... Why me?

Yusaku answered:

\- True. When papa told me that I'll get married with you I was disgust. But, he told me that he didn't have choice... I felt pity for him. But, when I saw your picture, I liked you. I'm happy that you'll be my husband~ And If anyone tries to take you away from me, I'll kill him. You're only mine, Ryoken Kogami.

Ryoken nods blushing _,,Who is this kid anyway? He acts like an adult. Somehow he's cute" _Yusaku smiles and kisses his cheek saying:

\- I'm so happy now, Ryoken. You're mine. All mine~

Ryoken smirks saying:

\- Those are my words, Yusaku. You're mine as well~

Yusaku blushed madly smiling and realized that Ryoken and himself are same.


	4. 3

Ryoken was in front of Den city elementary school surround by kids. Why? Well, because Yusaku insisted Ryoken to walk him at school. The kids were around Ryoken sparking and asked:

\- Such beautiful oniisan. Are you Yusaku-kun's big brother? Wanna be my big brother?

Ryoken gulps _,,How did I end up like this?!" _Suddenly he felt arms around his waist. He looked down only to see pissed off Yusaku yelling:

\- DON'T TOUCH HIM!

One girl asked:

\- Why, Yusaku-kun?

Yusaku answered:

\- He's my beloved husband, so If you dare to touch him I'll kill you all!

One boy asked:

\- Husband? You wanna get married with your oniisan?

Yusaku bites lips answering:

\- He'e not my oniisan. He's my beloved husband! Only mine!

Another boy asked:

\- Can he be my husband as well?

Yusaku answered:

\- No, he's mine! No touchy!

The boy said:

\- Eeeh such selfish of your side, Yusaku-kun... I wanted to play husband and wife with him as well...

Ryoken sighs blushing _,,Now, I feel like a stuffed toy..." _He said:

\- Well, I'll pick you up later, Yusaku.

Yusaku said:

\- You forgot something, Ryoken.

Ryoken rose his eyebrow asking:

\- What?

Yusaku answered:

\- Kiss! You need to kiss me!

Ryoken blushed asking:

\- H-Hai?!

Yusaku said:

\- Hurry up, kiss me!

Ryoken blushes and kisses his cheek saying:

\- If you'll be good boy, I'll give you more kisses.

Yusaku blushes sparking happy and said:

\- Yes, Ryoken!

Then he left at the school happy. Ryoken sighs in releaf and said:

\- Father... You'll pay for this one day... But, having cute groom like Yusaku... Is nice...

He smiles and walks towards his university thinking of his beloved Yusaku and touches his lips with his finger saying:

\- His cheek was so soft... I wanna kiss his lips as well...

He panics saying:

\- Wah I sound like pervert now... But still... I might fall for you, Yusaku Fujiki.


End file.
